The Train Interuptions
by Striker-axel
Summary: But all the same, attention is attention. Pre KH2. In Twilight Town. Yaoi. AkuRoku


'Goodbye Roxas. Ill see you another time.' The cinnamon haired man peered over the side of the railing to stare haphazardly at the solemn blonde teenager sitting there.

'Why do you have to leave Axel? Don't you want to stay with me?' The elder laughed slightly.

'You know I do. But we know what would happen if I stayed...' Roxas looked stricken. '-but if its what you want.' Axel's gaze flickered down to the boy who was exuberantly nodding his head. He rolled his eyes, at the blondes sudden show of happiness.

'Of course its what I want. I want you to stay. I want you.' A look of confusion came over the redheads features at his lovers confession.

'R-Roxas...I've never heard you so...I don't know...wow. Is it hot in here?' By this point the blue eyed teen had walked up the stairs that held his goal, he was standing face to face with Axel.

'You know I get what I want. I don't play around Ax.' The elder was basically holding himself back, he knew Roxas didn't like it when he pounced him, Or that was the case until the blonde pressed his smaller body against the taller, earning a gasp of anticipation, Roxas stretched a little higher to arrive at Axel's ear. 'What are you waiting for...' he whispered against the tan skin, kissing the sensitive expanse there, making the redhead shudder, '...take me Axel.' The blue eyed boy moaned, applying more pressure in his hips, rolling them against the elders, causing them both to gasp from the friction. That's all the reason Axel needed and more. Roxas looked up at the flame weilder, a lust filled haze evident on his face. Flatfooted, he nipped his lovers collarbone, Axel had decided that he should speak up for the lack of self control expressed in this moment, it seemed that Roxas was not going to wait for the train to take them back to the mainland. What he needed was a private corner, a private something, so he could ravange the blonde without thought or interruption.

'Ah...R-Roxas...could you...nghh...ah...we have to...' Forming a coherent sentence was obviously going to be a problem, and to add to his dilemma, his horny-as-hell partner had began to toy around with the waistband of the jeans Axel was wearing, very uncomfortably he might add. Roxas wanted them off and Axel did too. He had to stop this before they passed the point of no return...which was approaching rapidly, with every moan from his blonde and every roll of hips made Axel want to strip his lover and take him right there. While the crimson haired man was lost in thought, Roxas had already unzipped the jeans, had them down around his mid-thigh. A blast of cool night air snapped Axel back to reality, only needing to glance down to the face of the blonde, to get the gist of what was about to happen.

'Holy shit Roxas! No-….Ah!' Before the elder could finish his thought, Roxas was already half way down his erect cock, bobbing his head in a rhythmic way that made Axel's eyes roll back in his head and his hips involuntarily try to force themselves farther down into the wet, hot cavern that was Roxas' mouth. Detaching himself long enough to trace his tongue up and down the oh-so-sensitive vein on the underside he snuck a glance at the panting form above him, Roxas made the split decision to find somewhere that they could continue this action, in a more private venue. Axel noticed the halted sensations and opened his eyes to look down at his partner.

'You wanna take this somewhere else?' That wasn't Roxas voice. Nor Axel's. The Atmosphere twitched and twisted while a dark portal opened and out stepped the lust ridden Demyx. A look of shock came over the both of the lovers. 'I was sent to retrieve you two. I'm amazed neither of you felt that I was here…but whatever, I've been watching.' Axel's jaw dropped and he felt the jerk of his zipper being ripped back up and Roxas standing, shutting his dangling mouth on the way up. Both of them were debating the possibility of a threesome '…wouldn't be too bad' were Axel's thoughts…and Roxas couldn't think of anything except 'HELL NO'.

'This is a private party Demyx, 'spitting the others name like it was poison, 'So go…you know…away?' The water master shrugged.

'Okay Superior wants your report in the morning. Don't stay up to late.' He said turning and disappearing back into his portal.

'What the Hell was that?' Roxas sighed.

'I think that was Demyx hitting on us…' Axel drawled out. The blonde turned heel and began to walk down the steps back towards the island. 'What? Where are you going Roxy?' Axel followed.

'I'm not in the mood anymore; I'm going to go find Hayner.' Axel felt dumbfounded for the second time that night.

'Just like a damn girl, so moody…' The Crimson haired man whispered under his breath.

'I heard that you dick.' The echo resounded through the empty train station and Axel rolled his eyes deciding to go on back to the castle and work on that report. 'But first a little relief is in order' he thought to himself glancing down at his still tight jeans.

Fin.

How was it? I fully intend on forming a second chapter...unless it sucked so much that another instillation of this would destroy the world…(which honestly wouldn't surprise me) Heh. Well…ima need at least 5 reviews.

So come on.

Axel.out


End file.
